


Best Friends

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have always been best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54775145004/dean-cas-says-suddenly-muting-the)

"Dean," Cas says suddenly, muting the television.

Annoyed, Dean turns to him, his bed creaking beneath them. He opens his mouth to tell him to turn the volume back up, and only then does he notice Cas’s grip on the remote- tight, white-knuckled. Cas stares straight ahead, and Dean frowns.

"Yeah?" he asks cautiously.

"You’re my best friend," Cas says quietly. “You know that, right? You’ve always-" His voice cracks, and Dean draws in a sharp breath.

It was finally happening. One of them is finally mustering the courage to say something, and obviously,  _obviously_ , it's Cas. Because Dean is the biggest coward he knows, and he probably wouldn’t have said anything for the next five million years.

They’d been attached at the hip since the age of three, when Cas’s family had moved into the house across the street from Dean's. Dean’s mom had showed up at their door the next day with Dean and a plate of brownies, and Cas had come running to the door behind his mom, his chubby little legs carrying him as fast as they could. When he’d seen the little boy hiding behind his mom’s legs, he’d smiled toothily and toddled out the door to hug him.

They’d been inseparable since. They held hands unless they absolutely needed to let go. They hugged every time they greeted each other, and every time they said goodbye. Their parents worried, fretted- simply because they knew that a friendship like this between two boys wouldn't be accepted easily as they grew older.

When they were in the second grade, their parents’ fears materialized when a boy in their class shoved Cas to the ground during recess and called him a fag. Dean punched him in the face and knocked out a tooth. He helped Cas up and they both walked away through the crowd of children that had materialized.

There had been a meeting. Several meetings. With the principal, with the teacher, with the school psychologist, with all three. Both sets of parents watched through a one-way mirror as Dean and Cas sat at the children’s table with the psychologist, refusing to let go of each other’s hands.

The therapist came out after, shaking her head and telling them that Dean and Cas needed to be separated. Chuck and Anna had rolled their eyes while John and Mary gave her a look that plainly said that she was the one who needed therapy, not their children.

So their parents pulled them out of public school and sent them to Dalton, where they made friends with Gabriel and Charlie, and no one cared if they held hands or hugged. 

Until Dean cared.

They’d been in seventh grade, and a girl had caught Dean’s eye. When he heard through the rumor mill that Lisa thought he was hot but weird-  _always hanging out with that Cas kid_ \- he became distant. Cas tried to ask him what was wrong, what was going on, but Dean refused to answer.

The next time they stood in line for lunch, Cas slipped his hand in Dean’s, and Dean lost it.

"Would you stop?" he yelled, pulling his hand out of Cas’s. All the blood drained from Cas's face, and he stepped back. Dean flinched at the look of fear in his best friend’s eyes- the same fear that had been there when he’d been pushed to the ground five years before.

But he soldiered on. They weren’t babies anymore, and he said so. “We’re not three-year-olds anymore, Cas," he said cruelly as everyone watched. “Stop acting like it."

Cas walked out of the cafeteria silently, then continued to walk out of the building and all the way home. It took him two hours, and when he arrived, exhausted, at the front door, he refused to speak about it to his parents. In fact, he’d refused to speak at all for the next three months.

Dean had asked Lisa out, and they’d dated for three weeks, but he soon lost interest and dumped her. He was left without a girlfriend and without a best friend. Alone. Cas was avoiding him at every turn, and he hadn’t known what to do. Their parents got together and whispered about them, but no matter how often Dean eavesdropped on their conversations, he hadn’t been able to find a clue to help him get his best friend back.

Until one day, it hurt so much that he’d thrown his baseball out the window. The closed window. Mary had rushed up the stairs at the sound of shattering glass to see her son crumpled to the ground, staring at nothing, a single tear rolling down his cheek. She sat down next to him, mindful of the broken glass, and held him to her, rubbing his back and murmuring comfortingly, the way a mother does.

"Just go and get your best friend back," she said quietly.

"He won’t listen to me." Dean sniffled, and she kissed the top of his head. “So make him listen, darling." He pulled back, met her eyes, and nodded, squaring his shoulders resolutely.

A few minutes later, when he knocked on the Miltons’ door, Anna opened it and immediately raised an eyebrow. She didn’t say anything, just held the door wide open and pointed upstairs to Cas’s room. Dean smiled gratefully- after all, she could’ve shut the door in his face- and walked up the stairs as quietly as he could.

The door to Cas’s room was slightly ajar and Dean pushed it open quietly, just looking at Cas. He sat on his bed, notebooks and textbooks strewn everywhere, his head bent over his English notebook, his forehead scrunched in concentration. Dean smiled fondly and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Cas looked up, startled, and opened his mouth to say something, anything- to yell, to cry, to demand that Dean leave- but Dean just strode to his bed and plunked himself in the middle next to him. He hesitated, then reached out and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas melted into it instinctively, his body doing the same thing it had done for nine years- turning into his best friend, his arms lifting and wrapping around Dean’s waist, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, Dean eased his body down towards the bed, pulling Cas down with him. Cas protested, thinking that Dean was pulling away, but Dean shushed him and rearranged their bodies as they lay down so that they curled into each other, every inch of their bodies seeking the warmth of the other. They fell asleep, Dean’s lips in Cas’s hair, exhausted after months without each other.

They hadn’t known that their parents were downstairs discussing what was going on, or that they’d all peeked in about an hour after they’d fallen asleep. They definitely hadn’t known about the smug smiles the four of them had shared after closing the door behind them.

They never spoke of that night, of the emotions running in their veins or the hormones that rushed to the forefront. They’d been so happy to be back together that neither had wanted to ruin it.

Until now. 

They're going to be seniors soon, and everyone in school assumes that they're a couple. Dean desperately wants their assumption to be true, but the guilt of the seventh grade fiasco still hangs over his head, and he hasn't figured out yet how to push past it. But now Cas is doing it for him, and all of a sudden he realizes that they need to do this together. He can't just take the easy path and fall into whatever Cas says. 

"I know, Cas," Dean answers quietly. “I know, okay?" His voice wavers, and he takes a deep breath. “This won’t change anything, I swear."

Cas finally turns to face him, the nerves clear in his expression, in the way he chews on his lip and twists his hands together. Dean reaches out and takes his hands in his own, smiling at his best friend gently.

"It’s okay," he says comfortingly.

"I don’t want to lose you again," Cas says quietly, and Dean sucks in a breath.

"That will never happen again," he says fiercely. “Never, ever. I swear to you."

Cas hesitates, then nods, and Dean pulls him in, an imitation of the hug they’d shared five years before. They sit there for a few minutes, simply hugging, and then Dean moves back, scooting up to the head of the bed and pulling Cas with him. He lies down on his side and Cas copies him, lying down to face him.

"Everyone in school already thinks we’re…" Cas trails off, laughing nervously and looking away.

"There’s no rush," Dean says softly. “We’re not going to do anything we’re not ready to do."

"But you-" Cas is cut off when Dean puts a finger on his lips.

"Cas, every girl I’ve ever been out with has gone home disappointed," he explains. Cas’s eyebrows shoot up, and this time it’s Dean’s turn to laugh nervously. “I’ve only ever wanted you," he says, his voice hushed.

Cas’s finger traces over Dean’s features, his expression awed as he pauses at each freckle. “You’ve never…?"

" _Never_ ," Dean says.

"You went out with Lisa for three weeks, you never even kis-"

"Never," Dean confirms, catching Cas’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. He tugs him closer, and Cas allows it, shifting his body into Dean’s, resting his head on Dean’s upper arm as Dean’s other arm wraps around his waist, his hand settling on Cas’s back. Cas places the kissed palm at Dean’s jaw, cupping his face, his fingers settling behind Dean’s ear and rubbing experimentally.

Dean’s eyes close at the touch, and Cas hesitates before continuing the movement. Dean arches his head into it, seeking more, and Cas takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss Dean’s throat. Soft kisses that reach his chin and the indent beneath his lips, and all the while Dean makes soft noises of want, need, more.

"Dean," Cas breathes against his lips, and Dean opens his eyes. This is it, they both know. They’re about to kiss, and everything is going to change.

Dean doesn’t hesitate. He touches his lips to Cas’s, nervous and gentle. Cas’s hand tightens in Dean’s hair before he slants his head, molding his lips to Dean’s. The kiss is innocent and light only for a few moments, until Dean deepens it and moves against Castiel almost desperately. Needing to get close, closer, always closer.

Cas turns onto his back and Dean follows him, settling on top of the other boy with one hand in his hair and the other reaching under his t-shirt.

"Is this okay?" Dean breaks away, gasping for breath, his hand frozen under Cas’s shirt. He looks up at Cas and grins at the sight he presents. Cas’s hair is everywhere after Dean’s fingers have pulled through every strand, his eyes are closed, and his lips are swollen. He looks completely and thoroughly fucked.

"I could get used to you looking like this, under me," Dean muses, the pride clear in his tone, and Cas opens one eye, raising an eyebrow. Before Dean could smirk arrogantly, he’s on his back and Cas is on top of him, pressing into him, one leg curling around his hip and the other insinuating itself between Dean’s.

"Jesus  _Christ_ ," Dean moans, grinding his pelvis into Cas’s. “Are you trying to kill me?" Cas just grins in an echo of Dean’s smugness just a moment before and thrusts into him. He reaches down and bites at his collarbone, soothing it with a gentle kiss.

"Cas, baby, please, stop, or else-"

Cas freezes.  _Baby_. He looks at Dean, who stills in reaction.

"What is it?" he asks softly. “Is it too much? Do you want to stop, is it too-"

Cas shakes his head, still struck dumb. Dean looks confused for a moment, and then it hits him. He blushes a deep red and pulls Cas down to him, so that he could hide his face in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry," he mumbles. “That was just…way too soon. And cheesy. And just so not-"

"Shhh." Cas kisses the top of his head. “I liked it," he admits. “It kinda makes me…yours."

"You already are mine," Dean says in a tone that brooks no argument.

"Is that a fact?" Cas teases, and then it’s his turn to find himself suddenly on his back, with Dean’s predatory gaze on him.

"Mine," Dean says simply.

"You’re mine too, you know," Cas says, his voice shaky with a surge of emotion. He reaches up, cups Dean’s jaw in his hand. Dean turns in to the touch, his eyes closing.

"Yours," he whispers, and Cas pulls him down for another kiss.

 


End file.
